The Diary
by Queen of the Scoubies
Summary: ‘As my diary, you hold my deepest secrets...' Like bloody hell I'm spilling my soul into a diary!


'As my diary, you hold my deepest secrets; and hold them deep in your heat you will. I shall spill my soul into you, and you shall retaliate non but the silence of your ears. There will be times where I will take my frustrations out on you, my shame and my fury; but you will always be here. You will be apart of me.'

Dear diary:

So you're this diary I'm supposed to keep my thoughts in? Hermione left that gay little note on your cover, I suppose trying to warm me up to the idea of keeping a diary, but it's not happening. Ron all but pissed himself laughing when he heard this was Dumbledore's homework, and I can't believe that I'm actually participating. Usually I would sit there and make up all this bullshit about how I feel and how everything is just fine and dandy. Too bad its not. Well I suppose you're wondering who the fuck you're talking too? Well lets play a quick game of who am I? If you're like anyone else in this wizarding world, it will only take you a second to figure it out.

I have green eyes, black hair and a scar the shape of a lightning-bolt on my forehead. My parents died when I was but one year old, and I currently attend Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you haven't figured, I'm the boy who lived. Harry Potter, the boy who managed to defeat the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort, at the mere age of one. Yes, as a defenceless infant I supposedly brought down the strongest and darkest wizard of all time. Bloody bullshit I say, but who listens to me?

Well so far, my life's been pretty shit. As I said before, my parents were murdered by Voldemort when I was young, and I was left orphaned, in the care of my muggle aunt and uncle. For eleven years, I was oblivious to any world other than the abusive one I lived in, and then I got a letter in the mail. About a week later, my uncle moving us to an abandoned hut in the middle of the sea, and 200 letters later, I was 'rescued' by a giant. Well half-giant, Hagrid. He's cool though.

So I was a wizard. Whoop-de-do-da-day. Go my magical powers that are useless to me until I turn 17! I knew nothing about the wizarding world, hell; I didn't even know my parents were murdered. For eleven years I thought they died in a car crash! But, here I was walking in shoes that sure as hell didn't fit, and was all but worshipped by an entire pub-full of crazed folk wearing odd clothes, crazy but true. After a day of shopping for school supplies, buying an owl and a stick of wood supposed to hold magical powers, I was ready for Hogwarts.

First, I was dropped off at a station, and didn't know how to get on the platform. 9 ¾ please, I ask you! Then I met a bunch of red-heads, my first friend amongst them. Ron Weasely. Boy that was amusing. Then came Hermione Granger, this stuck-up-know-it-all, barging into our compartment asking about someone's damned toad. We did not have a toad. An owl and a rat; but not any ruddy toad's! Well, she left and this blonde-haired boy came in, Draco Malfoy, the boy I would learn to hate. After he left his ever-lasting impression, we arrived at this castle, and were ushered onto boats, across a lake and into a room full of pointy hats.

This woman, Minerva McGonagall walked up, with her thin lips and permanent frown, to inform us of the first rules of Hogwarts, 'no rule breaking!' and to appoint us into houses. In what I believe was an attempt to humiliate all those put into dishonourable houses such as Slytherin, we were sorted by a singing hat before all other students, and before we could eat. Thankfully I was put into Gryffindor, the house of the loyal and courageous, with Ron and Hermione, although I was technically friends with neither of them.

I sort of made friends with Ron at first on the train, possibly an acquaintanceship, but after that we got closer, being in the same house and sharing a dormitory. We travelled around the castle together and soon became inseparable. He was the first friend that I had ever had. At Halloween, we became the famous 'Golden Trio' when we saved Hermione from a troll in the girl's bathroom. With Hermione now, we had a personal tutor, the smartest girl in our grade as our best-friend. Sure to pass, we could spend some time doing other things, like wandering the corridors late at night and spending time with Hagrid.

Eventually we came across the forbidden Third Corridor, that no student was to enter unless wishing to 'die a very painful death', as quoted by Dumbledore during the start of year feast. Here, we found a three headed dog called Fluffy and discovered the secret entrance to the Philosophers Stone that we weren't supposed to know about. With Hagrid's accidental hints about the obstacles protecting this elixir of life, we eventually figured out that someone was trying to steal it (possibly the Potions Master, Professor Snape) and managed to save it just in time.

As we were getting to the stone, we came across many perils, Devil's Snare; keys with wings, a giant Wizarding Chessboard and a pile of riddled potions that could kill you if you swallowed the wrong one. It was fun getting through those, let me tell you that. Well I walked through the fire, free of harm due to Hermione figuring out the logical riddle and round none other than the unsuspecting stuttering Professor Quirrell trying to steal the stone from the mirror that had captured my attention earlier in the year. The Mirror of Erised. Well long story short, Quirrell had Voldemort growing out the back of his head, I got the stone and we lived happily ever after. Harry Potter had again thwarted the almighty Dark Lord.

That was my first year, interesting huh? Boring as all shit now I look back on it, but we were young. I wouldn't do it again though, too much effort, and I'm too busy these days. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Voldemort had figured out how to get the Philosophers Stone, but I suppose Dumbledore never planned it to happen that way. He just wanted to drag out my pain a little longer and make me write in this stupid book; I know call my damned diary. It's okay, one day I'll burn you along with this text I just wasted some time writing. Well, I have more interesting things to do, like I don't know, finding horcrux's. So chat later homie.

Harry Potter

* * *

**Heya's, well I was bored tonight, and this came out, so tell me if I should continue or not...hope you enjoyed it all the same :D**

**Mwah**

**Queen of the Scoubies**


End file.
